12時間
by beladelante
Summary: "Dengan syarat, jam delapan, malam ini juga, kita putus." — pada pernyataan cinta Pariston. ParistonCheadle. RnR?


Hunter X Hunter © **Yoshihiro Togashi**; published by **Shueisha**; _I don't take any profit from this story.  
><em>**warns**: AR, -sedikit- OoC, _mild and slang language are used_, typo[s], Pariston/Cheadle, **don't like don't read**. _I've warned ya!_

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Dog, aku …"<em>

Ia coba mengatur ulang pernapasannya. Baru kali ini ia merasa sekaku ini, meski senyumnya tak hilang jua. Ditambah degupan-degupan yang seolah turut bersorak dalam dada! Setetes-dua tetes keringat juga sudah mulai mengucur, bandel. Pengakuannya yang pertama. Ooh ia ingin momen ini segera selesai. Ingin kontrol bebas kembali dalam dirinya. Tapi …

… bukan Pariston namanya kalau segini saja sudah gugup.

"… _menyukaimu. Mencintaimu. __**Bolehkah aku … menjadi lelaki-mu?**__"_

Menghela napas, memejam mata sekejap, lega sesaat. Sembari mengumpulkan keberanian, dibayangkannya wajah terkejut gadis itu. Mungkin saja ia tersentak dengan pernyataannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun ketika matanya terbuka, yang ia lihat hanyalah raut heran dari wajah gadis itu. Seakan tak percaya? Namun setelah itu ketegangan kembali merasuk atmosfer ketika lawan bicaranya memberi tanda akan jawaban.

"Boleh," jawab gadis berbaju ala biarawati itu mantap. Mengabul harapan Pariston. "Dengan syarat," katanya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk, "jam delapan, malam ini juga, kita putus."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>— <strong>12<strong>**時****間**** —**  
>duabelas jam<p>

© bels

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tsah! Pentolan kita sudah datang! Hey, Hill! Kalau aku tak salah dengar, kau baru saja menolak perempuan ketigapuluh, kan?"_

_Yang tersindir hanya mendesah tanpa menghilangkan senyum yang selalu terpampang dalam wajahnya. Dasar penggosip. Tak pandang _gender_ juga, ya. Padahal kejadiannya baru seperempat jam lalu. Masih jam delapan pagi, pula. Topik mengenai dirinya dan salah satu karyawan perempuan sudah tersebar ke satu gedung._

"_Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanggap Pariston kelewat santai sembari menduduki tempat kerjanya._

_Sobat sekaligus rekan kerjanya yang berperawakan seperti monyet berumpat. "Huuuh! Cukup, lah! Asal kau tahu, seluruh lelaki dalam ruangan ini hendak tukar tubuh denganmu, Tikus Licik Sialaaannn!"_

"_Ah, Monkey. Apa mau dikata, aku memang begini apa adanya. Maaf saja kalau aku memang menarik namun tidak tertarik pada romansa. Permainan manipulasi jauh lebih menarik! Oleh karena itu, jangan salahkan aku bila nantinya perempuan-perempuan itu malah kumanipulasi, lho! Ah, ya! Banyak eksperimen persuasi-ku yang melibatkan wanita! Pilih satu dan dimanfaatkan. Bagaimana, hm?"_

"_T-TI-TIIKUUUSSS BEJAAATTT!" pekik Monkey spontan—sedetik setelah Pariston menyelesaikan kata-kata tanpa malu-nya. "HEH TIKUS KOTOR YANG TINGGAL DI SELOKAN YANG JUGA KOTOR! Dari pada dijadikan eksperimen—KASIHAN!—lebih baik rekomendasikan __**aku**__ pada wanita-wanita itu!"_

"_Tenang, pada setiap penolakanku, tak lupa kusisipkan nama kalian sesuai permintaan kalian yang berulang-ulang itu. Kupuji kalian sebagai bonusnya, lho. Tinggal bagaimana respon orang itu, deh. Aku sahabat yang baik, kan?" Garis sabit dalam senyumnya naik. Pria berkode nama Monkey itu tak sudi menyetujui pernyataan Pariston. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk berkata bahwa Pariston adalah sahabat yang baik._

"_Gah, sudahlah," kata Monkey pasrah. Berurusan lebih lama pada topik yang sama dengan Pariston akan buang banyak waktu. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah mendengarmu mengikat suatu hubungan spesial dengan wanita. Jangan-jangan kau err … _gay_?" tanyanya tak yakin dengan tatapan jijik._

_Untuk sesaat kedua mata Pariston membesar sedikit. Ia menggeleng. "Mhm, aku seratus persen normal. Hanya saja belum berencana mengikat hubungan spesial dengan wanita. Belum ada yang pas di hati. Untuk saat ini cuma berminat dengan taktik politik."_

"_Gah! Lagak! Lama-lama kau jadi perjaka abadi! _Forever alone!_ Oh, _please_, kau itu cowok normal tidak, sih? Dan pasti belum pernah ke klub, ya? Mau kuajak? Aku sungguh prihatin denganmu, Pariston. Pada umur sebayamu, cowok normal biasanya menghabiskan waktu di klub-klub. Tapi kau malah tertarik dengan bisnis dan politik! Jangan sok alim, deh! Aku tahu kau itu licik, _Rat!_"_

_Pariston mendesah. "Hey Saiyu—"_

"_Coba mulai dari sekarang! Buktikan kejantananmu, Pariston! Mari kita mulai dari pernyataan cinta kepada seorang perempuan!"_

_Alisnya terangkat. "Eh?"_

"_Iya! Pernyataan cinta kepada seorang perempuan! Ayo, Pariston! Perempuan mana di sini yang ingin kaukencani?"_

_Pria berambut pirang itu melongo. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan sebenarnya sobatnya itu, namun kini ia sudah didesak. "Kalau … tidak ada?"_

"_Harus ada! Yang _single_, lho! Kalau benar-benar tidak ada, aku yang pilihkan! Pokoknya kau harus mengencani gadis itu dan kalau beruntung, bawa dia ke pelaminan!"_

"_Pelaminan? Saiyu the Monkey, cukup deh imajinasinya. Terlalu jauh. Oke, aku coba pikirkan. Puas?" Lantas ia terdiam, mencoba memikirkan seluruh gadis yang ia kenal di kantornya. Namun dari sekian wanita yang ia kenal, yang berhasil memasuki pikirannya hanya satu. Mendadak ia terkesiap._

"_Bagaimana?" tanya Monkey penasaran._

"_Itu," ujar Pariston, berusaha menghalau bayangan gadis yang tiba-tiba dipikirkannya. "Entahlah … tidak ada."_

"_Bah! Payah!" pekik Monkey tak sabar. "Tapi tenang, sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku sudah mempersiapkan satu wanita tangguh untukmu. Untuk eksperimen pernyataan cintamu." Ia mendekat, mengecilkan volume suaranya, mencoba membisiki telinga Pariston. "Pokoknya, hari ini juga, kau harus berhasil mendapatkan Cheadle Yorkshire."_

"_Eh? Sekretaris Ketua Netero?"_

"_Yep! Kalau tidak berhasil, ya Piyon saja. Pokoknya sampai diterima!"_

"_Oh sudahlah—"_

"_Aku tak mau tahu! Aku tak tahan melihat masa mudamu suram!"_

_Pariston membeku. Ia dan sekretaris itu memang sudah sering bercengkerama, namun hanya dalam masalah pekerjaan. _Plus_, ia tak berpengalaman, bahkan tak tertarik pada romansa. Yang benar saja ia harus menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu hari ini juga?_

"_Oke! _Good luck, Rat!_ Aku tunggu kelanjutannya hari ini juga! Em … kalau benar-benar jadian hari ini, aku traktir deh!" Kemudian Monkey berbalik menatap komputernya, meninggalkan Pariston yang telah menghapus senyum lebarnya._

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Mudah saja bagimu untuk berkata seperti itu. Sekarang lihat sendiri apa yang sedang kuperbuat. Aku sudah berdiri di sini. Di hadapannya. Puas sekarang kau, Monkey?<em>

_Dan aku mengatakan kata-kata sensitif itu. Padanya._

_Kata-kata sensitif itu sungguh merepotkan. Setelah ini relasi di antara kita tentu berubah. Dalam dua pilihan. Bila diterima, mungkin akan lebih melegakan. Namun bila ditolak, interaksi di antara kita tentunya akan menjadi kaku._

_Oleh sebab itu, berikan jawaban yang pasti, jalan baik yang menguntungkan kita…._

* * *

><p>Cheadle Yorkshire mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lurus Pariston dengan tatapan heran dan menyelidik. Memberi Pariston sensasi kegugupan lain. <em>'Jawab saja. Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan itu…."<em>

"… boleh."

Mata Pariston membesar. Salah dengarkah ia? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa lega?

"Namun dengan syarat," lanjutnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk, "jam delapan, malam ini juga, kita putus."

Eh?

"Oke, aku mau melanjutkan pekerjaanku. _Ja_, Pariston."

Ia melambai tangan, kemudian berlalu seperti angin.

Meninggalkan Pariston yang terpaku di sana, terbengong-bengong.

Apa dengan ini mereka telah resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih?

Dan apakah dengan pernyataan _'jam delapan, malam ini juga, kita putus'_, semua akan baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Saiyu, aku mau menagih hutang traktiranmu," pinta Pariston dengan senyum lebar dan tangan kanan yang terbuka.<p>

Monkey terkesiap. "He? Kau berhasil—"

"Oh kau tahu maksudku, Monkey. Kau tak sebodoh itu untuk menjadi anggota Juunishin. Sekarang," ia memasang _smirk_ andalannya, "aku ingin janjimu."

"_Darn!_" umpat Monkey. "Oh okaaay! Tapi tidak sekarang, Pariston. Aku banyak kerjaan—"

"Hey, Pariston, mau makan siang bersama?"

Kedua pria itu sontak menoleh menuju sumber suara. Mengetahui sang pemilik suara, Monkey terkikik sedang Pariston tertegun.

"Hm … tentu. Monkey, mau ikut—"

"Banyak kerjaaaannn!" Monkey buru-buru mengambil dokumen dan mencermatinya.

Pariston mendesah. "Baiklah, ayo," katanya kepada Cheadle. "Dan kau masih berhutang satu traktiran padaku," katanya pelan pada Monkey yang pura-pura berkutat pada pekerjaannya.

Lantas mereka keluar ruangan. Satu hal yang pasti, Pariston dapat mendengar tawa Monkey membahana dari dalam ruangan.

* * *

><p>"Kau … em … lahap sekali makannya."<p>

Setelah sedari tadi hening tanpa percakapan, Cheadle membuka suara, mengomentari cara makan Pariston yang—tampak nafsu sekali, meski masih sewajarnya.

"Menu hari ini favoritku, sih," ujarnya seraya mengelap bibirnya. "Bagaimana dengan kau? Porsimu sedikit. Jangan bilang kalau kau … diet?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjaga kesehatanku. Makan berlebihan juga tidak baik."

"Hmm? Sekretaris Ketua Netero benar-benar orang yang intelijen, ya," puji Pariston sambil tersenyum; sukses membuat Cheadle tertegun. "Kenapa?" tanyanya, menyadari perubahan sikap Cheadle.

"O, oh, tak apa."

"Hm." Sesaat Pariston menatap heran, tapi kemudian hanya membiarkannya. "Ya sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong … bukankah sudah sebulan sejak Ketua Netero pergi meninggalkan kita?"

"Ya … kau … benar. Sudah sebulan. Tak terasa, ya," ujar Cheadle pelan, sorot matanya sendu. "Hm … Pariston? Kerjaanmu sudah beres, kan? Mau temani aku ke suatu tempat?"

Pariston mengangguk tak yakin cepat-cepat—masih dengan senyumnya.

"Ke … mana?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>as President of Hunter Association—<em>

_Netero._

Makam itu masih sangat terawat, paling bersih di antara makam lainnya. Kubur seorang presiden berjasa besar itu sederhana, namun tulisan dalam batu nisannya menunjukkan begitu besar jasanya di dunia. Kubur seorang pahlawan, mantan pemegang kuasa, pengubah taktik politik Asosiasi Hunter.

Pariston dan Cheadle, dua bawahan favoritnya, berdiri di depan makamnya, berdoa. Menghormati ketua kebanggaan mereka.

"Semoga kau bahagia di Surga, Ketua."

Seusai berdoa, Cheadle menaruh sebuket bunga di atas makamnya. Di sebelah bunga mawar yang terlebih dulu ada di sana.

"Itu mawar yang kutaruh tempo hari," ucap Pariston seraya menunjuk setangkai mawar tersebut. Cheadle menatapnya, kemudian menoleh menatap mawar tersebut.

Benar juga. Namanya juga Pariston—selalu identik dengan jas dan bunga mawar yang terselip dalam kantongnya. Sejak seminggu lalu ia tak terlihat dengan mawar itu lagi—seluruh pegawai bertanya-tanya ke mana. Rupanya ia tempatkan di sini.

"Mengapa kauberikan yang itu?" tanya Cheadle. "Mawar itu tak pernah lepas darimu. Sepertinya sangat berharga."

"Benar." Pariston mengangguk. "Mawar itu pemberian almarhum ayahku. Dulu beliau melamar ibuku dengan itu. Oleh karena itu ingin kudedikasikan mawar ini pada orang spesial. Dan aku takkan menyesal bila mendedikasikan mawar ini pada ketua."

Cheadle tertegun, kedua mata dalam kacamatanya menerawang Pariston.

"Dulu ia sangat senang mengerjai dan mengejekku. Aku penasaran kenapa hal itu dapat membuatnya bahagia."

Tawa Cheadle lepas. "Aku juga. Tapi, itulah Netero, pemimpin yang kita kenal." Kemudian ia diam sebentar, mengenang ratusan memori. Semua yang Netero lakukan—semengesalkan apa pun, selalu berkesan. "Setelah ini ketua yang baru akan dilantik. Mungkin aku juga akan digantikan."

"Apa fakta itu tak menyenangkanmu?"

"Oh, tidak juga. Tergantung ketuanya. Lagi pula tak menutup kemungkinan juga bila jabatanku diturunkan. Atau mungkin … dinaikkan?" Ia tersenyum, matanya menyipit. Raut muka menggoda, penuh tanya.

"Berharap dinaikkan, hm? Ingin aku mendukungmu, ya?" tebak Pariston tepat. Cheadle terkekeh.

"Terserah, sih. Tapi aku akan lebih senang bila begitu. Namun, tak menutup kemungkinan juga, kan, bila kita berada di posisi yang sama? Sebagai kandidat? Kau tahu sendiri Juunishin-lah yang paling punya banyak peluang untuk menjadi presiden selanjutnya."

"Yah, kita berdua tidak tahu nantinya, kan?" ucap Pariston sembari menerawang langit biru. "Namun bila pun kita ditakdirkan untuk bersaing nantinya, aku takkan mengalah semudah itu."

Cheadle mendengus seraya menyikut siku lelaki itu. "Hah. Kompetitif sekali."

"Oh tentu. Ayo, mari kembali ke kantor," ajak Pariston, dengan uluran tangan kanan. "Setelah itu langsung pulang saja, ya? Aku antar, deh."

Cheadle membalas uluran itu dengan ukiran senyum. Setuju.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>[<strong>19:50<strong>]

Sepasang kekasih berjalan di bawah payung langit malam cerah dan berbintang. Bergandeng tangan, siapa sangka hal ini lebih mudah dari yang mereka pikirkan? Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hari ini. Padahal mereka masih pemula dalam hal ini. Mereka tidak romantis, memang. Hanya sewajarnya, namun itulah kekhasan hubungan mereka—

—yang dalam hitungan jam akan menjadi kenangan.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini, Pariston."

Pariston menuntun Cheadle menaiki tangga rumahnya.

"Sama-sama, kuharap kau senang atas hari ini."

"Ya, aku senang. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Pariston, telah menemaniku sepanjang hari ini—"

.

[19:52]

Dengan sekali gerakan, Pariston memeluk Cheadle.

"Aku juga cukup bersenang-senang hari ini. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang pukul berapa?"

Yang didekap sesaat membeku. Ini pertama kali ia dipeluk sehangat ini oleh pria selain ayahnya.

Sontak saja ia mendorong Pariston, menjauh.

_Pertama, karena ia tak terbiasa dengan gerakan spontan itu._

"Paris—" Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Ah. Kau …"

_Kedua, karena ia tak sepenuhnya mempercayai lelaki itu._

"Sedari tadi aku ingin bertanya hal ini." Ditundukkannya kepala. "Kau … apa yang kaulakukan tadi pagi; _apakah itu demi taruhan? Apakah … aku dipertaruhkan?_"

Matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

[19:53]

Pariston tertegun. Kau tak bisa macam-macam dengan sekretaris ketua Netero. Tak salah julukannya sebagai perempuan tangguh. Analisanya paling handal dalam perusahaan. Dan merupakan kesalahan besar bila mengatakan kebohongan padanya.

Namun Pariston tak ambil pusing. Toh ia tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah. Aku mengaku dengan jujur," ucapnya percaya diri. Dengan telapak tangan di dada. "Semua berawal dari Monkey. Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali faktor taruhan pada awalnya. Ia hanya prihatin dengan kehidupan romansaku yang tak pernah ada kemajuan. Dan—" dijelaskannya kronologi pagi harinya yang begitu panjang, "pada akhirnya malah ia menjanjikan traktiran. Ya sudah, sebenarnya aku juga tak peduli dengan traktiran itu."

Mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan penuh keyakinan dan tanpa kebohongan, Cheadle memutuskan untuk percaya. Namun dengan ini … dugaan kuatnya memang nyata. Meski tak separah yang dibayangkannya.

Cheadle menundukkan kepala. Hati ini sakit entah kenapa….

'_Namun, hey, jangan berkecil hati seperti itu. Kau beruntung telah menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki benakku yang miskin romansa ini,' batin Pariston._

.

[19:54]

"Kenapa kau terima pernyataanku, Dog?"

Cheadle mendongak, tersentak dengan pertanyaan Pariston.

Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. "Mau tahu apa yang membuatku menerimamu, ya?"

"Kau itu wanita tangguh, Dog. Kau tak pernah terdengar berhubungan dengan lelaki, padahal setahuku banyak yang mengincarmu. Dan kau menerima pernyataanku—walaupun … yah, begitulah. Kau bukan tipe yang memperhatikan penampilan seseorang juga. Oleh karena itu aku takkan percaya kalau kau menerimaku hanya karena penampilan atau kekayaan."

Kening Cheadle berkerut. Banyak lelaki yang mengincarnya? Rasanya tak percaya, walau benar ia pernah menolak dua-tiga lelaki.

Ah, lupakan.

"Aku memang takkan tertipu wajah licikmu, Pariston," ucap Cheadle. Pariston tertawa sumringah. "Namun, pernyataanmu itu; entah mengapa … terdengar jujur? Atau hanya dibuat-buat jujur? Entahlah…." Pariston tertegun. Tidak, untuk kali ini… "Dan … kalimatmu, Pariston. Maksudku, tidak seperti lelaki lain yang meminta perempuan menjadi pacarnya atau perempuannya, kau malah menarik perhatianku dengan berkata ingin menjadi lelakiku. Sebenarnya maknanya sama; hanya saja persepsiku tentang lelaki yang meminta perempuan menjadi pacarnya atau perempuannya itu … terdengar seperti meminta perempuan itu menjadi miliknya; seperti … barang. Ermm … hanya persepsi saja. Dan ketika kau berkata seperti itu …" Dibuangnya muka. Gawat, wajahnya memanas! "… p-perempuan mana yang tidak tersanjung?"

.

[19:55]

Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertegun. Ah, sedikit ia tersanjung atas pernyataan gadis _megane_ itu. Siapa sangka pernyataan cinta simpel yang dilontarkannya mampu membuat gadis pujaannya tersanjung?

Lantas diukirnya senyum. "Dog, tatap aku."

Gadis itu menurut tak yakin, perlahan mengangkat kepalanya hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku … menyukaimu, Cheadle Yorkshire. **Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana.** Semua perkataanku tadi pagi adalah benar adanya dari lubuk hatiku, dari _kata yang tak sempat diucapkan_ sebelumnya."

Semu merah menebal dalam pipi si gadis. Kedua matanya membulat. Dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kalau perkataannya dilanjutkan lebih jauh lagi, pastilah ia sudah pingsan dengan wajah menyerupai kepiting rebus! Kalimat itu terdengar jujur, apa adanya. Namun ia suka debaran ini. Ia suka kicauan merdu yang seolah terdendang dalam kepalanya. Ini ekstasi. Candu cinta….

Dan kembang api yang seolah meledak dalam dadanya ketika sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibirnya.

… dan Cheadle tidak menolak lagi. Membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kecupan itu. Serta tangan kiri Pariston yang melingkari pinggangnya, sedang tangan kanannya melepas kacamata Cheadle.

.

[19:58—]

Pariston melepas bibirnya perlahan, membiarkan udara menyeruak kembali dalam paru-paru mereka. Keduanya bersemu merah. Kerongkongannya seolah tercekat.

"Ano—"

Kembali mereka menutup mulut.

"Kau dulu," Pariston mengalah.

Cheadle menghela napas. "Terima kasih … untuk hari ini."

"Hanya itu? Kukira kau akan bilang 'ayo lanjutkan di ran—"

BUGH!

"_Oh please, Rat…."_

Pariston merintih kesakitan sambil nyengir. Meski hanya pukulan kecil di perut, efeknya cukup sakit!

"T-terima kasih juga, Dog. U-untuk hari ini. Terima kasih telah memberiku pengalaman romansa yang … menyenangkan!" seru Pariston sambil meringis.

"Mhm. Sama-sama. Terima kasih atas pengalaman ini juga." Cheadle mengulas senyum, kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong, setelah ini, kehidupan kita akan kembali normal, bukan? Kita tetap bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik, bukan?"

Hmph. Ah, kenapa dia menanyakan hal ini? Pariston bahkan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otaknya menyetujui perkataan gadis itu, sedang benaknya mengharapkan … kelanjutan hubungan ini. Sebab sesungguhnya telah lama Pariston memperhatikan Cheadle. Walau dulu tak disadarinya perasaan ganjil dalam hatinya.

_Jawab apa? Dia menunggu, lho._

"Kita … tetap bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik … tentunya." Menyetujui otaknya. "… Tapi," seruan batinnya membuatnya dilema, "perlu kauketahui, bahwa kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang menarik perhatianku. Dan … tak ada gombal dalam kata-kataku kali ini, Dog."

Ketika selesai berkata, legalah hatinya. Permasalahan hubungan kami setelah ini bukan masalah, yang penting ia telah mengetahui isi hatiku. Namun terbalasnya cinta tentu akan lebih membahagiakan, bukan?

Kh, sudahlah. Semakin dipikirkan masalah cinta, semakin merepotkan. Pariston Hill pada akhirnya menghela napas, merapikan penampilan, hendak pulang.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang," kata Pariston.

Kala saat itu Cheadle masih tertegun sembari meresapi kata per kata yang diutarakan Pariston. Oh tidak … hatinya galau….

Sebab sesungguhnya Cheadle juga tidak peka. Tidak menyadari kenyamanan yang dirasakannya setiap berada di sekitar Pariston. Bahkan, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresinya ketika menatap Pariston, walau dari jauh….

Dan bahkan nyaris melupakan alasannya menolak beberapa lelaki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

_Karena telah ada seseorang yang mengganjal di pikiranku, namun aku tak tahu artinya. Sejak pertama bertemu, debaran ini, oh entah mengapa mengganggu sekali. Apa ini yang dimaksud jodoh yang ditakdirkan dari Tuhan?_

Pariston; sosoknya menjauh….

**Tidak.** Cheadle takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[20:<strong>**01****]**

Tangan hangat mendekap pinggang Pariston. Pintanya agar lelaki itu tidak pergi.

Pariston tersentak tak dibuat ketika Cheadle mendekap pinggangnya. Entah kenapa, ia—jiwa serta raganya menjadi hangat. Perasaan menggelitik di hati.

Perlahan digenggamnya kedua tangan mungil yang mengikatnya.

Selanjutnya Cheadle mengutarakan sesuatu (dari segala kata yang ingin diutarakannya, namun kerongkongannya terasa tercekat saat itu).

"Begini sebentar saja. Jangan pergi dulu…."

.

[20:03]

Pariston membalikkan tubuhnya—menghadap Cheadle, kala gadis itu melepas pelukannya. Lalu menatap dalam-dalam manik mata Cheadle yang berkaca-kaca.

Ia tersenyum. "_Well, well_, tadi alarm ponselku baru bergetar. Jam delapan malam."

"Ah." Cheadle menundukkan kepalanya, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Tidak. Hanya saja … maafkan aku, Pariston, telah mengingkari janji yang kubuat sendiri. Tapi …" Ditatapnya Pariston, "Aku tidak akan menyangkalnya lagi. _Aku mencintaimu, Pariston._"

Seolah oksigen bebas mengisi paru-parunya lagi. Kata-kata sensitif yang selama ini ditanamnya berhasil diutarakan.

Pariston; matanya tersentak bahagia.

"Kau mengungkapkannya," ujarnya. "Kau mengungkapkannya, Cheadle." Khalayak memberi penghargaan terhadap keberanian gadis itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Cheadle menguntai sabit manis nan bahagia. Keduanya bertatapan, saling memberi tatap dan senyum penuh arti.

"Tapi, Dog, aku punya permintaan," jeda, **"kita adalah pasangan tanpa syarat. Adalah cinta yang tulus yang melingkupi hati kau dan aku, adalah pasangan tanpa jangka waktu."**

Sembari menahan air mata haru, Cheadle mengangguk. "Permintaan terkabul."

Lagi. Sekali lagi mereka berdekapan. Memberi kehangatan pada pasangannya. Penuh haru, syukur, dan kasih.

Adalah akhir dari kisah romansa ini.

.

.

_everlasting_

.

— **E **n** d** —

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>uthor**B**awel:

ohisashiburi, hxhi fandom m(_ _)m sudah lama sekali saya main ke sini :"|

fic ini tadinya akan didedikasikan untuk valentine week, tapi sayangnya udah lewat deadline .w. _/plak_ dan tadinya saya sudah malas melanjutkan fic ini, tapi entah kenapa bersemangat kembali setelah menemukan judul .w. _/eh_

di sini saya mengutip sedikit kutipan puisi 'Aku Ingin' karya Sapardi. di bagian pernyataan cinta pariston di [19:55].

well, **rnr? cnc? fangirling? rambling?** please?:")


End file.
